Episode 48 - June 6, Falling Out Idols
June 6, Falling Out Idols is the 10th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 48th episode in the series overall. It first aired on June 6th, 2015. Plot After believing Mikan betrayed her to be with SoLaMi♡SMILE, Aroma announces the end of not only her friendship with Mikan, but Aromageddon. ''At first Mikan is crushed, but determined to give Aroma a great birthday and apologize for what happened. '' Summary After tearing apart their picture Aroma storms off. Mirei comments her foul mood as Leona picks up the bag Aroma dropped and reveals the Okonomiyaki inside of it as they explain how hard she worked to make it. Mikan is shocked by this and recalls that back at school Aroma ran off to find her some food. Dorothy points out where she messed up, but Laala steps in to reveal to her they had been trying to work hard for a surprise party for Aroma. She decides in order to make up with Aroma she should try to find the missing papers and apologize for what happened. With Dressing Pafe, Usagi, Kuma, Neko, and SoLaMi Smile they work together searching a large field, where they believe they saw the papers. Sophie and the others continue to encourage Mikan as she recalls how special the picture is. It stands as a promise to their decision to become Idols. Without it their friendship and unit may really be done for. With that they resume their search until they are too tired to keep looking later on in the day. To solve things Mirei tries to put some things into consideration- but as it turns out the papers really could be anywhere in PriPara. With such an annoying revelation the girls are told that PriPara will be closing soon and they will need to get going. Just then Mikan notices something in the water and dives in it to find a small turtle laying on the page. She grabs the paper and reveals it to them, just as Meganee chastises her for entering the water. She reminds the girls that they need to return home so with no choice they take off. The next morning, everyone stands outside of the school as Aroma angrily stands on top of the roof. The weather is stormy and they attempt to convince her down. Aroma refuses, leaving everyone confused as Mikan attempts to tell her that she loves her more than anything, and she feels bad for what happened. Aroma refuses to listen to her though and takes off after finishing, only to snub Mikan as she attempts to speak to her. Throughout the school day Mikan tries to apologize and reveal what the cake was for but Aroma refuses to listen, even trying to run to avoid her. After Mikan falls, Laala approaches her to make sure she is okay. Aroma seems concerned but she pays her no mind, instead continuing to run away from her. She admits to Laala that she's barely eaten since their argument. After school Mikan works on making a brand new cake for Aroma. As usual she is very hungry and wants to eat it- but Neko helps her focus so that she doesn't. She calls Aroma, who insists she doesn't need her anymore either. Before she can leave, Neko quickly points out that if she truly wishes to rid of Aromageddon she has to do some steps first. As this is going on, everyone continues to search, with Laala informing Kuma that helping the friends reunite is a lot more important than forming a team with them. Just then they spot a goat, and it has just eaten a paper. Mirei forces it's mouth open and tries to make Laala grab what it just ate; much to her disgust. After they yank it out and see its only a picture of Kuma, they force the goat to take it back. Its then Sophie spots a butterfly fluttering about. After Mirei claims they don't have the time to sit around and watch it, they suddenly notice a "large butterfly" in the air, which they realize is the other half of the picture. By now, Mikan has decorated the cake. She continues to work hard as she pipes frosting on it, but forces herself to resist her urges to eat it. The goat from earlier grabs onto Leona and when the girls manage to make it let go, a piece of paper falls out. They wonder if it may be the picture. Aroma arrives to get the disbanding over with. Neko distracts her, then forces her to see what Mikan is doing. Just as Mikan finishes decorating she almost considers eating it until she remembers its value. Aroma is confused by this, and Neko explains that they were planning a surprise party for her, and the cakes they made were for her, but incidents kept occurring. SoLaMi Smile decided to join them in a Dream Team, so they offered to help them out with it. Aroma watches as Mikan continues, now working to put strawberries onto the cake, struggling not to touch it. Just then she spots Aroma and happily calls out to her. With that the party goes underway. Aroma observes the cake, and Mikan apologizes for the misunderstanding that occured between them. She also mentions her desire to make something nice for Aroma, because she works so hard for her sake, and she reveals that she ended up eating the Okonomiyaki that Aroma worked so hard to make as well. Aroma is touched by this gesture and realizes she may have been a little too hard on Mikan. She tells her that she can accept food from others if she's really hungry, as they can't always be together. She apologizes for being childish and Mikan quickly forgives her while embracing her. As they formally make up, Laala reveals the other half of the picture to them and Sophie recalls they assumed it to be a big butterfly until they caught it. However, Dressing Pafe wonders what it was they caught and to their disgust, they see it to be a picture of Kuma. With the image reunited, everyone cheers up. Aroma thanks them for what they did, but suddenly the Cyalume Charms go off between SoLaMi Smile and Aromageddon. A voice informs them that they have made a Dream Team and fireworks go off in the sky to announce this in PriPara. Everyone is asked to head into the subway and over to the Dream Theater to see the performance between them. While the new unit makes their way over, they bicker of a unit name. Then once inside they snap tickets and scan them, heading into the device to perform. Afterwards, they group note their glittering Charms. Meganii informs them that this is because with each performance, the charm resets itself to see to it that everyone gets a chance to perform and become a team. With nobody permanently bound to just one team they can try out a variety of units, and with this they all resume bickering over what to try out now. Major Events *SoLaMi♡SMILE and Aromageddon team up together to form SoLa♡Ageddon Mi. *Major details of the Dream Theater have been revealed. **Using the Cyalume Charm, you change into your Cyalume Coord and sprout wings based on your idol type. ***In the game, what wings you'll get will be based on your coord. ***This process is another form of Cyalume Change called Cyalume Fairy. ***Meganii explains that in order to fully evaluate everyones potential, a Dream team is automatically disbanded after every performance, meaning each idol is not tied down to one team but can perform with multiple teams. **To start a Dream Theatre performance, the performer shouts out, "Dream Theater Live! Switch on!", a process similar to doing a Making Drama. Character Apperances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Aroma Kurosu * Mikan Shiratama * Kuma * Usagi * Neko * Meganee Akai * Meganii Akai Trivia * This episode was first aired on Aroma's birthday in Japan, which is when this episode's story take place. *During their performance, Sophie and Laala use the Silky Heart Cyalume Coord while Mirei uses the Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord to Cyalume Change. This is the first time that other idols have used a Cyalume Coord from another brand. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 2